


Niya, Thea and the Terrible No Good Very Bad Year

by fangirl801



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pining, Secret dating, The musical is Anastasia, Theater - Freeform, dance, highschool, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl801/pseuds/fangirl801
Summary: When Thea Dunn is outed at school for being gay nothing chances... muchFor my English Project





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

         You might want some background information. I met Niya Blair on the first day of kindergarten.I had recently moved into town, and I felt like I was going to vomit. I was sitting in the corner of the room reading, when a blonde haired girl sat down in front of me and declared herself my new bestest friend. She then took my hand and brought me to the table she was sitting at and introduced me to her other friends. I am still friends with those kids, and I’m a senior in high school.

         There were up and downs through the years, like any friend group would. We started dating, and drifted apart at points, but we always got back together. When Jack and Nathan started to date, and the school basically shunned them, we stuck by their side.

         I was 14 the first time that Niya and I kissed. She had just perfected a difficult set, and was so excited that she ran out after her private and kissed me right on the lips. I still feel the butterflies in my stomach when I think about it. After a few weeks of avoiding each other, she cornered me and needless to say we were dating after that. Because neither of is was out to anyone we kept this a secret, and it eventually turned into a game of who would give it away first.

Happy Reading,

Thea Dunn


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader, October 15 2018  
I believe that i’m a good person. You know- I believe that there is good in everybody, and uh- I look around at these kids that I’ve known all my life and I ask myself- what happened? It all started this morning. It started out as a relatively normal day- I mean I woke up, got ready, picked up Lexie and went through Starbucks. It was when I got to school that it was weird when I got to school, everyone was staring at me and whispering. One person even came up to me and apologized- like who does that?!

I was in first hour when I found out what had happened. My counselor called me down to her office and showed me a video. It was of Niya and I a from few days ago- we were making out. Apparently someone had seen us and, well, you can infer the rest. She had talked to me about legal measures we could take against Chad- thats the guy who took the video. I didn’t really hear her, all I could think about is what my friends would say once they saw it. What would Niya say? I could feel the floor falling out from under me the entire time. At this point I’m just fighting the urge to set this dump ablaze. Like Veronica Sawyer once said- this isn’t high school, this is the thunderdome.

Wish me luck,  
Thea Dunn


	3. Chapter 3

Reader, October 20 2018  
Two things happened today. First, Anastasia rehearsals started. We all got to know each other, and who we were playing- I got Anya! Looks like Nathan and I will be seeing much more of each other, since he is playing Dmitry. Second, my parents saw the video. I had just gotten home from rehearsal and found them sitting at the dining table watching something on Mom’s laptop when they called me over. They said that they needed to talk to me. I sat down across from them and braced myself, when they needed to talk to me, it was almost never good. It was silent for a moment before they turned the laptop, revealing the video. The next conversation went a bit like this:

“Please tell us that this isn’t you” Mom

“I can’t do that” Me

Dad sucked in a breath “You need to leave”

“What” Me

“You have 20 minutes” Dad

So yeah, they kicked me out. They kicked me out because even though I like boys, I also like girls. I went up to my room, grabbing the nice suitcase on my way. If they were making me leave, I get their favorite suitcase. I was putting things in my suitcase when I heard my door creak open. I turned around and saw my little sister peeking into my room.

“Where are you going” Lily

“Away” Me

“Why” Lily

“Mom and Dad said so” I crouched in front of her. “I’ll always love you though”

“Lily get away from her” Dad

She quickly left and I was alone again. I packed up my pictures, clothes, and a few books. I had one last glance around my room, stopping to grab my tiara, before my parents forced me out.

Life Will Get Better,  
Thea Dunn


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary, October 26 2018  
My teen angst bullshit now has a body count. I’ve been couch hopping for a week now. School has gotten better, I guess that it is a good thing that I was born when I was. Any earlier and I would have been fucked. I am currently staying with Nathan, but his parents are starting to get sick of me, so I guess I’ll be back in my car. I’ve picked up more shifts at work, and I’m even thinking that I’ll get a second job. Rehearsals are going good. Costumes are coming in, and wearing the red dress makes me feel on top of the world.

Niya has been worried, she’s trying to hide it but it was never hard to tell with her. She keeps saying that I’m welcome at her house, but her parents are like mine- it’s a miracle that they haven’t seen the video. People stopped staring after a few days at school, so everything is relatively normal. I’m just dreaming of Ivy covered walls and smokey french cafes.

 

Hold Your Breath- We're Graduating Soon,   
Thea Dunn


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary, June 6 2019  
I haven’t written in about a year. I have officially graduated high school, and plan to attend Augsburg in the fall, majoring psychology and social work. Niya and I were voted cutest couple in the yearbook, but let's just say that for the last few months it was a competition between us and then Jack and Nathan. The musical went wonderfully, I even saw my parents in the crowd, but they didn't acknowledge me after bows. We won nationals!!!! So yeah, it seems like life did get better.  
Life can be beautiful,   
Thea Dunn   
P.S. My parents tried to reconnect after a few months, but I told them to shove it. XO


End file.
